


Sexually Active

by orphan_account



Series: Free! [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gay, M/M, Voyeurism, and Sousuke's alright with that, but Ai wants to make sure, kind of, rin is straight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Rin walked in on them, he was in too much of a hurry to be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexually Active

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is (UN-EDITED)

 

The first time Rin walked in on them, he was in too much of a hurry to be surprised. 

Ai looked like a baby doll underneath Sousuke. He got a quick glance of them as he opened his door that day, his childhood friend working up a sweat on his back to fuck into his teammate. But Rin had to pack his duffle bag and train with Rei, and was already late. In the moments that the two finally noticed him, Ai shrieking, Rin just barged in gathering a change of clothing together from his drawers. 

"Just cover up. I don't have time for awkward conversation." 

Sousuke did as Rin told him, silently layering the bed's blanket over his back, hiding Ai's body with his own. Rin could hear Ai whispering. He was glad he was talking because that meant he didn't need his inhaler, which would cause for more of an embarrassing scene, and make him even more late.

"Take my sheets off when you're done, please." Rin didn't even glance at the couple as he left out the door, making sure to lock it on his way out. 

…

The second time it happened was that next week. Honestly, he didn't even bring up what happened the first time to Sousuke. He didn't forget, he just didn't seem to care. But this second time,  Rin felt there was a mutual teasing between him and Sousuke.

Rin listened when he approached the door, something he did every time since that day. He heard two voices inside, muffled, but definitely moaning. He knocked, "Oi! Cover up i'm coming in!" Rin knocked once more before coming in. This time he had to find a paper on his desk for the coach. 

They were covered up, this time Ai was on top of Sousuke, holding the blanket loosely in one hand. Sousuke watched Rin, and when his back was facing him, he tightened his grip on Ai's hips and slowly let himself slide almost all the way out.

Ai made a startled noise, causing Rin to shoot Sousuke a dead on glare. Sousuke met his stare and pounded back inside Ai with one strong movement. Ai choked on air and Sousuke smirked back. 

"Please don't." He pleaded, holding a stack of papers he was supposed to sift through. "Ai, don't let him be a pervert." Honestly, he thought Ai would agree with him, but he forgot that it wasn't his dick that was buried inside the grey haired boy.

Sousuke lifted his knees in an obvious motion and slowly began thrusting shallowly into his anxious lover, his eyes leaving Rin's. "Ai, let go of the blanket and hold onto me." The words went to Ai and he let go instinctively, grasping instead around Sou's neck. 

Rin kept looking through the papers in his hand, flicking through each page with a fervor. But he couldn't notice how the blanket, inching down with each thrust, went down Ai's back and nestled modestly over his hips. 

"Sousuke I can't find the Swim Team's times. Do you know where that paper went?" He put the stack in his hand down and continued looking onto Sou's desk. 

"Hmph" Sousuke picked up his pace, the noise of their skin meeting becoming loud enough for Rin to hear, "Momo has it." Ai's face became flushed in nerves, and he finally peeked his eyes open to look at Rin. Their eyes met.

"Damn, Momo. Wasting my time." He cursed to himself and walked out of the room, slamming the door, not bothering to lock it this time. 

…

"What conversations do you and Ai have afterwards?" Rin asked on a Saturday.

"After sex? Not much. The usual stuff. 'It's hot in here' 'That felt good' 'I can't stay I have homework '." Sousuke leaned back to his elbows.

Rin shook his head, "No, I mean after I leave the room." Meaning when he walks in on them having sex. Sometimes, they don't even notice he's in the room until he leaves. Sometimes they do and continue to fuck each other loudly.

Sousuke thought a moment, "Well, the first time Ai was incredibly embarrassed. I mean, you were his crush at one point, and he felt exposed. He got over that feeling on his own, saying that it didn't matter who walked in as long as I was there."

"How romantic." Rin groaned it sarcastically, earning an elbowing from Sou. 

"Why do you do it in my bed, though? Why not go to Ai's room?" 

"Well, it's not technically safe to have sex on the top bunk, and Momo has  those pet insects in their room that creep Ai out." Sousuke made a face as if remembering a time they'd tried doing it there. "The insects just turned me off."

He nodded in understanding. 

"I never really knew you were into guys, much less Ai. What happened?"

Sousuke was waiting for that question and had been expecting it sooner. "Ah. That. Well, I didn't really think about my sexual life all that much to begin with. But when I started hanging out with Ai after he gave up on trying to flirt with you, it just happened." He laughed to himself, "Our first kiss was on a charter bus with the rest of the team. It was dark, and mostly everyone was asleep."

Rin furrowed his brows, "Why tell the smoochy part about the bus?" 

Brown eyes looked at him, "Because you weren't asleep. You were sitting right beside Ai and I and didn't even acknowledge us." He was smiling.

"I ignore you two a lot don't I?"

…

It was Ai that couldn't keep it in his pants this time. They stopped themselves from touching each other walking to Sousuke's room, but the moment they were inside that door, Ai dropped to his knees.

Though, Rin was sitting at his desk with the lamp on, working diligently on homework. And even though Sousuke faintly recognized him being in the room, he didn't stop his boyfriend from unbuckling his belt.

Rin heard the zipper of Sou's pants being pulled down and sighed into his hands. "Headphones." He mumbled to himself, and grabbed his ipod. It didn't matter what song played as long as it was on high volume. 

Sousuke's hands ran through and through Nitori's hair as he was sucked off. He can't even remember why they were so horny right now, but there's not much he could remember at this point. Ai hummed around his member and took him in as deep as he could once before Sousuke pulled him up.

"Strip." He commanded, he helped Ai out of his shirt then took off his own. Ai's fingers hooking into his pants and pulling straight down, not bothering with his own zipper or buttons. 

Rin was reading for Sociology, but paying attention was hard with music blaring in his ears. He reread over each word carefully, trying his hardest. That is, until Ai's naked body was bent over the desk next to his. 

Sousuke was hovered over his boyfriend, lubing up his fingers and bringing them down to Ai's entrance. And there was Rin. Those shark eyes watching them through his peripheral vision. Sousuke pushed two fingers in at once, making Ai scream into the wood of the desk. 

That was loud.

And Rin could hear it through the music in his ears . It made him audibly take in a lung full of air. His mind went to how painful that must have been, how brutal Sousuke was being. But his mind was also kind of tested by Sousuke and kind of tired of sexual encounters happening right before his eyes. 

"Don't hold it in, Ai. Let him hear you. Let him hear what he can't have." And oh, if Rin's music didn't decide at that moment to change tracks, letting those five seconds of silence finally letting him understand what Sousuke is doing. 

Rin took off the headphones and leaned over his book once more. He couldn't pay attention to it, but he could damn well pretend to.

Ai held onto the desk, squirming against the items on the surface, wrinkling papers, sweating on a binder, and knocking over countless other things. "Sousuke, now please." He whined. Mouthing an 'okay' into his shoulder, Sou turned Ai around and picked him up. Ai didn't notice Sousuke walking as he clung to him, he only felt the  hard wood of a desk touch his back. Sousuke laid him carefully on the desk, Rin's desk.

The book was forgotten completely. Rin was face to sideways face with a naked and horny Ai, who had his eyes clamped shut. Rin wanted to stop this, stop this teasing but he was glued to his chair due to the unexpected.

Sousuke lined up his cock and ran his hand over Ai's, "Open your eyes." He said under his breath. 

Slowly those turquoise blue eyes opened, "Huh-?! Wha-!!" But Sousuke plunged in at the moment Ai realized he was just a few hairs away from Rin's face. 

"I told you once to not let him be a pervert." Rin said quietly, because loud words weren't needed when they were so close. 

Ai whimpered, keeping his eyes opened, looking at Rin with an open mouth as he was thrust into over and over. He bit his lip exceptionally hard when Sousuke brushed over a really good spot. "Mph, Rin! I'm sorry but-" One of his hands holding hard onto the desk moved to the sociology book digging into his arm and shoved it off the desk, "This feels really good." 

Rin watched that hand reach forward and grab onto his t-shirt. "I appreciate the apology, but you're not especially sorry here." Rin wasn't moving, and he kept his hands to himself. The hand in his shirt was the only thing making him lean forward at Ai.  

Sousuke grunted and began absolutely pounding into his boyfriend, keeping quiet save for his lone moans and groans. Nitori was keeping his eyes on Rin despite the rocking of his body. His mouth was open, almost as if in awe. Rin watched him, not bothering to eye anything below his waist, only focusing on the barely-there flush of his cheeks and watering eyes. 

The hand twisted in his shirt let to limply, and the smaller boy was shocked when Rin calmly took his hand in his own, picking it up to rest against Rin's face. "You're hand is so hot, Ai, it's burning up." The flush flared up in his face, then, and traveled to his ears. 

Sousuke smiled to himself, and gave the rest of his strength into his hips movements. Ai made noises through his open mouth, rising in pitch. His hand in Rin's holding on tight. Rin watched as the orgasm played on Ai's softened face, knowing it hit him when his teeth grit together.

The larger male was next, forcing a few hard, deep thrusts before he finally spilled. Ai's hand weakened and Rin let go. Slipping out a small cry emitted, then Sousuke scooped Ai into his arms and hoisted him up, and placed him carefully on the bottom bunk. 

Rin sat there quietly until his sociology book was placed in front of him, he looked over at Sousuke who was smiling. "Lost your page." He said.

Rin nodded at his him, and began flipping through the pages. 

Sousuke joined Nitori in the bed, covering the two of them up nicely.

…

"I know why you did it now." Rin said while working out with Sousuke. 

"Why is that?" Sou asked.

Rin put his weights down, "It has something to do with Aiichirou's previous crush on me. Right? I'm not saying he still has feelings for me, but he wants me to... I don't know, understand something." 

Sousuke paused, stretching his right shoulder around, "Actually, yeah. He told me he wanted to know if you were really as straight as you said you were. I tried telling him you were, but he wanted to test you in the lewdest way he could think of."

"And bringing me into your sex life was okay with the both of you..." Rin was a little confused.

"Yeah."

"Well..."  Rin  scratched the back of his head, "Tell him that even if I wasn't..eh, turned on or anything, I was able to appreciate the show he put on. He looked like a porn star." 

Sousuke smiled, almost proud. "Yeah, he does sometimes. I'll tell him."

"But also don't ever have sex around me again. Or in my bed. Go to the bathrooms or something." Rin made a face.

"Hm, maybe." 


End file.
